In-line roller skates have become very popular. A problem persists with respect to in-line roller skates, however, regarding the inability of an in-line roller skate to stop efficiently as can an ice skate. In-line roller skates cannot stop quickly and efficiently like ice skates, because in-line roller skates cannot brake by turning one or, preferably, both of the skates transverse to the direction of travel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a braking mechanism for in-line roller skates which avoids this problem in the prior art.